rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Nora Valkyrie/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art Nora concept.jpg|Nora's concept art by Ein Lee ProductionDiary2_01094.png|Earlier Nora concept art, taken from the Volume 2 Production Diary 2. Official Designs Lie and Nora Credits001.png|Nora and Ren's silhouettes during the ending credits of Episode 7 nora valentine.jpg|Nora's Valentine's Day card Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. Turnaround Models nora turnaround.png|Nora's model turnaround, as posted on Monty's Facebook. Twitter YORB1.png|Nora's silhouette, alongside the rest of JNPR, as tweeted by Monty Oum Screenshots - Trailers Volume 2 Trailer 1201_Volume_2_Trailer_2249.png|The Queen has her castle... Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_00633.png|Nora alongside the other members of Team JNPR 1102_The_Shining_Beacon_00737.png|Nora in front of Beacon The First Step 1104 The First Step_00996.png|Enter, Nora Valkyrie 1104 The First Step_01082.png|Adorable, and also crazy 1104 The First Step_01174.png|Also Lie Ren's personalized alarm clock, albeit a noisy one 1104 The First Step_01194.png|It's Morning!!! 1104 The First Step_01453.png|Brushing teeth has never been worse 1104 The First Step_02009.png|Showing her love for pancakes... 1104 The First Step_02792.png|Definitely adorable and crazy 1104 The First Step_10496.png|At the launch pad, chatting with Ren 1104 The First Step_10962.png|Ren, can I ride a Grimm? 1104 The First Step_12490.png|Nora with her gun. The First Step, Pt.2 1105 The First Step Pt.2_1512.png|Flying through the air with Ren. 1105 The First Step Pt.2_1552.png|Ride of the Valkyrie! The Emerald Forest 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_12263.png|How long was she in the tree? 1106_The_Emerald_Forest_12389.png|Boop! Players and Pieces 1108 Players and Pieces_02633.png|Who needs airships! 1108 Players and Pieces_02709.png|"Aw, it's broken." 1108 Players and Pieces_02841.png|Darn it, the Ursa is dead 1108 Players and Pieces_03090.png|Don't do that again... 1108 Players and Pieces_03115.png|Ohh! Shiny! 1108 Players and Pieces_03208.png|''I'm queen of the castle!'' 1108_Players_and_Pieces_03423.png|Aye, aye, Ren! 1108_Players_and_Pieces_04099.png|Ruby, Yang, Nora! 1108_Players_and_Pieces_04181.png|Nora does not know what chill-out means 1108_Players_and_Pieces_04682.png|Nora, using hand-binoculars 1108_Players_and_Pieces_05920.png|''That'' looks like fun... 1108 Players and Pieces_10991.png|When Nora loses her smile, you run 1108 Players and Pieces_11661.png|Nora and her gun. 1108_Players_and_Pieces_11907.png|Nora being launched by Weiss 1108_Players_and_Pieces_12881.png|"Let's do this!" 1108 Players and Pieces_13004.png|I know how you can make the jump... 1108 Players and Pieces_13136.png|Stop: Hammer Time 1108_Players_and_Pieces_13240.png|The Jaune catapult 1108 Players and Pieces_13307.png|Nora saluting as she rides Magnhild 1108 Players and Pieces_13352.png|SMASH! 1108_Players_and_Pieces_15292.png|JNPR taking a stand. 1108_Players_and_Pieces_15402.png|Charging the Death Stalker 1108 Players and Pieces_16274.png|Ready for launch! 1108 Players and Pieces_16336.png|This is fun! 1108 Players and Pieces_16385.png|Doing a mid-air salute before going SMASH! 1108 Players and Pieces_16536.png|Bopping a Death Stalker on the head 1108_Players_and_Pieces_19486.png|The formation of a new team... 1108_Players_and_Pieces_20770.png|Ozpin forms Team JNPR 1108_Players_and_Pieces_20771.png|And here we see the rare calm Nora 1108 Players and Pieces_21011.png|Surprise hug! The Badge and The Burden 1109_The_Badge_and_The_Burden_4852.png|Team JNPR glancing outside their dorm Jaunedice 1111 Jaunedice_3986.png|So there we were... 1111_Jaunedice_4129.png|RWBY and JNPR, eating together 1111 Jaunedice_4453.png|Nora, nemesis of all Ursi! 1111 Jaunedice_6906.png|WE'LL BREAK HIS LEGS! Jaunedice, Pt.2 1112_Jaunedice_Pt.2_05389.png|"You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune." Forever Fall 1113 Forever Fall_01072.png|Nora bounces, Ren polishes 1113 Forever Fall_01393.png|HAPPINESS 1113 Forever Fall_06351.png|Ren and Nora walking together in the Forever Fall, oblivious to their team drama 1113_Forever_Fall_07883.png|Epic balancing moves 1113 Forever Fall_08170.png|Is that even edible...? Forever Fall, Pt.2 1114_Forever_Fall_Pt.2_03932.png|Where's everyone at, bingo? Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening Volume2OP_0943.png|Team JNPR stands together Best Day Ever V2_01_00019.png|Grape-assault! V2_01_00022.png|Uh..., He did it! V2_01_00029.png|The queen has taken over! V2_01_00033.png|"Off with their heads!" V2_01_00044.png|In this world, Watermelons are dangerous V2_01_00049.png|People like grape grenades. V2_01_00054.png|Hey, why am I the only one upside down here? V2_01_00055.png V2_01_00061.png Welcome to Beacon V2_02_00014.png|Mmm, Pancakes V2_02_00015.png V2e2 neptune.png V2_02_00023.png V2e2_blake_leaves.png|"Women" Burning the Candle V2_06_00019.png|"We are not together-together." V2_06_00020.png|Ok, just saying... V2_06_00022.png|"Practice what you preach." Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00013.png|Not "together-together". V2 07 00021.png|"This... Is... HAPPENING!" V2 07 00022.png|Thriller Time! Category:Image Gallery Category:Nora Valkyrie images